Family Secret
by Shinn910
Summary: Jaune has a secret and power no one has ever seen before until now. How will his battle at the Vytal Festival change the Kingdoms and how will his 'friends' deal with what they have done.


**10 months ago**

 **Undisclosed location.**

" _Young Master everything is set for your infiltration of Beacon Academy."_

" _Can I join you? I want to see how strong these other kids are."_

" _No Dellinger, I need you to stay here and help keep an eye on the kingdom along with the rest of you. Do you three remember your missions?"_

" _Yes sir"_

" _Don't worry you will be helping me take care of the master's kingdom."_

" _Heh heh good now do you two know your roles to play in the kingdoms and in the other organizations?"_

" _Yes"_

" _Yes young master."_

" _Good now let's go."_

XXX

 **Present**

In the lunchroom we find a young man that goes by the name Jaune Arc trying desperately to get out of the room and away from all the threatening and angry stares that are being directed to him by almost everyone in the room, even by two of his teammates and all his friends. Why is it that everyone is hating Jaune? Well it came to light that Jaune had faked his way into Beacon Academy after Cardin had 'accidentally' let slip that Jaune had used fake transcripts to come to Beacon. Well no one especially his friends took it well.

Ruby had been heartbroken that her first friend had come to Beacon illegally and had never told anyone. She didn't judge him because in her eyes he had proven himself that he belonged in Beacon but that still didn't soothe the heartache that she felt for never telling her. Weiss was already annoyed with the Arc teen for always asking her out and never getting a hint that he had no chance with her. It did help that he had gotten her now boyfriend Neptune to go to the dance with her all those weeks ago but now that she had found out about this scandal she didn't care if he helped her or not. He was a criminal in her eyes and she didn't want anything to do with him other than to arrest him. She had even gone to her older sister Winter to ask if she could have him arrested after she had told her about what he did. Winter had told her she would let General Ironwood know so that they can have him taken out of Beacon. Blake was disappointed and disgusted with what Jaune did. He had lied to not only them but to the world about himself she couldn't believe it she had always thought he was kind and caring with how he treated the Faunus but now she had doubts. To her he was becoming another 'Adam'. Yang was angry at Jaune for making her little sister so sad but also that he wasn't honest with them. He had lied his way into Beacon and even though this angered her her sisterly emotions told her to keep him away from Ruby.

His partner Pyrrha Nikos had been supportive of him even when the news broke of his transcripts for she 'knew' why he did it and why he came here. However it started getting hard for her when Weiss, Blake, Neptune and even Ren began to keep her away from Jaune for they said that he was corrupting her. Ren and Nora had begun to hate Jaune for lying to them and the entire kingdom for pretending he was a Huntsman in training. They had run into many 'friends' that had lied to them with sweet words only for them to betray the two. They would let it happen again and especially with Jaune.

'Hm being the cause of all this hatred and threat feels nice. I can hardly wait to prove all these fools wrong about what they think of me.' Jaune thought smiling internally as he wore a sad face on the outside. As he began to make his way to the out of the lunchroom to eat outside he was stopped by the very person that had caused this, Cardin Winchester.

"Where do you think your going Jauney-boy" Cardin began with a smirk as his team was behind him all smiling while the rest of the students all looked on.

"Just trying to go outside to eat my lunch Cardin. Can I get through please?" Jaune asked with a fake politeness that the bully didn't catch.

"Oh and why should I let you through huh? Your nothing but a weak little bastard that faked his way to Beacon. Your nothing but thrash compared to everyone in here." He said as some students began to laugh and some agreed with Cardin but before Jaune could say anything the lunchroom doors were pushed open by Glynda Goodwitch.

"Mr. Arc come with me this instance!" she shouted as Jaune looked at her before walking towards her but not before Cardin had shoved Jaune making him drop his food. Again before he could do anything this time Ms. Goodwitch spoke with venom in her voice. "I will not be waiting Mr. ARC come here now. The Headmaster needs to see you."

"Yes ma'am." Jaune responded while looking down as his friends all looked on some with anger in their eyes. Some with satisfaction in theres and two with worry in their eyes.

The whole walk and elevator ride was a very quiet one for Jaune as he thought of everything that has happened.

'Can't believe it's been 8 months since I came to this Academy how time flies. Heh heh I can't wait to turn the kingdoms upside down. Oh well I just have to be a bit more patient and speak with Ozpin first to make everything go according to plan.' Jaune thought as the elevator doors opened.

In the Headmaster's office there were 5 people in the office that he knew Ozpin, Ms. Goodwitch, Winter, General Ironwood and Qrow but 1 that he had never seen before but guessed it was one of his 'friends' dads.

"Mr. Arc, please take a seat we have something of grave importance to discuss." Ozpin said speaking and looking at Jaune with a serious expression.

"There will be no discussion Ozpin. This boy has broken a federal law by lying his way into Beacon by falsifying his transcripts. I have the right to arrest him." General Ironwood shouted as he walked towards Jaune.

"You will not arrest Mr. Arc James." Ozpin spoke coldly as the General stopped and saw that Ozpin's aura was flaring.

"...Grr fine." Ironwood growled

"Ozpin i'm sorry for interrupting you but I must say I agree with James. If he falsified his transcripts then he should pay the price for his crimes." Taiyang said

"Agreed." said both Ms. Goodwitch and Winter

"Oh Oum will you all shut up and let Oz just talk to the kid. That includes you Taiyang." Qrow said to the man whose name I found out before taking out a flask and drinking from it.

"Thank you Qrow, now as for you Mr. Arc I am sure you are more than aware as to why I called you here." Ozpin said

"Yes Headmaster I believe General Ironwood has made it more than clear." Jaune said as he scratched the back at his head looking down and 'looking' sad.

"Watch your mouth boy before I take actions into my own hands and arrest you." Ironwood growled at Jaune who didn't even bother looking at him.

"James stay away from him. I will not repeat myself." Ozpin said looking at Ironwood before turning back at Jaune.

"Mr. Arc I knew of your transcripts and even though it was illegal I decided to allow you to attend Beacon Academy. I saw great potential in you Jaune." Ozpin started as everyone except Qrow looked at him in surprise. "Quite honestly you have shown signs of improvement though slow slow it those show that you are progressing."

"Tch he has barely improved. He is the weakest combatant in this entire Academy. He hasn't even been able to defeat Mr. Winchester the second weakest." Ms. Goodwitch said angrily. "He must be expelled and arrested. Mr. Arc is nothing but a disgrace to any and all who call themselves Huntsmen and Huntresses."

"For once I agree with Ms. Goodwitch." Winter said looking down on Jaune as Ozpin sighed.

"Mr. Arc do you have anything to say?" Ozpin asked looking at Jaune.

"Yes headmaster I do. I would like to make a proposal." Jaune said looking up as everyone including Ozpin looked at him with surprise. Before anyone could get angrier Ozpin spoke.

"Mr. Arc I don't believe you are in a position to be making deals with me." Ozpin said.

"Just hear me out Headmaster, if I can defeat an opponent ANY opponent in two days in front of everyone in the Vytal festival from Ms. Goodwitch's class I can stay in Beacon. If I can't then you can arrest me and make an example out of me in front of the citizens who will gladly side with you. Also" As Jaune stood up and lifted his hands up and walked towards Ozpin as everyone looked ready to jump him. As he leaned down he whispered loud enough for only Ozpin to hear. "I will give you information on a certain Spring Maiden that you have been looking for." Jaune finished looking at the Headmaster who was shocked at what Jaune had said as he went back to his seat.

"You must be joking. What stupidity are you saying." Winter said angrily preparing to attack and arrest him.

"Ozpin you can not be seriously considering this." Glynda said scowling at Jaune.

"Glynda is right Ozpin. You aren't seriously going to take this kids words into consideration. He's already a criminal you shouldn't beli-" Taiyang said before getting cut off.

"Enough!" Ozpin said angrily releasing a bit of aura making everyone around except Jaune freeze and take a step back. "Mr. Arc I will agree to your proposal but know that if you lose and fail to keep up your part of the dealI will personally arrest you and make an example of you. I will make sure you spend the rest of your life in prison. Am. I. Understood." Ozpin said looking at Jaune with a serious look.

"I understand Headmaster." Jaune said looking determined but smiling wickedly inside.

"Good now I suggest you spend these two days preparing yourself. Ms. Goodwitch will be choosing your opponent so be prepared." Ozpin said as Jaune nodded, stood up and left.

"OZPIN! What the hell are you thinking!?" Ironwood said as he slammed his fist on the desk.

"I have my reasons James." Ozpin responded looking at Ironwood coldly. "Now if you all will excuse me I need to check on somethings." He finished as he moved past Ironwood and headed to the elevator as Qrow joined him.

As they both stepped into the elevator and started going down Qrow spoke.

"Oz...What did that kid say?" Qrow asked Ozpin after being quiet for a while.

He says he knows the whereabouts of our missing Spring Maiden." Ozpin said staring at the elevator doors as Qrows eyes widened.

"How the hell does that kid know about the maidens." Qrow asked

"I do not know Qrow. Perhaps there are things we don't know about him afterall you can't judge a book by its cover. Ozpin said as they arrived at the Vault. "We will find out if Mr. Arc is telling the truth in two days."

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
